coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9848 (14th August 2019)
Plot Robert is left with no choice but to go along with the misunderstanding. Vicky turns her cab away, deciding to remain in the country and be with Robert. Yasmeen tells Geoff about the bridge club. He eagerly signs up as her teammate, giving her no say in the matter. Steve doesn't believe that Fiona would have kept their child a secret and speculates that she cheated on him. Dev tells Evelyn that she has a gift for making people part with money and asks her to work for him again. Bernie collects money in a charity tin in the Rovers. A suspicious Jenny asks for ID and identifies the tin as a fake. Bernie admits that she'd planned to pay Chesney's parking fine with the proceeds. Steve remains in denial about Emma possibly being his and decides to forget what Liz told him. Audrey takes Liz to task for going back on her word. Liz is unapologetic as Emma could be her granddaughter. Vicky gets Robert down on one knee to ask her to marry him. Robert finds himself engaged to Vicky, who proudly puts on Michelle's ring. Michelle lets Alya know that Ray is sticking to more upmarket caterers in future. Robert attempts to take the ring back from Vicky to have it re-sized but she refuses to part with it. She can't wait to be with Robert openly. Alya decides to give up on her catering dream. Ryan is angry that Michelle won't do anything to change her boss's mind and calls Ray to slag her off. Evelyn agrees to return to the shop and gets £12 an hour out of Dev. Ryan's complaint puts Michelle in an awkward situation with Ray. She takes her son's betrayal badly. Asha arrives home having enjoyed herself but remains off with Dev. Michelle considers quitting her job with Ray because of the aggro it's causing. Robert talks her out of it as he lies that her ring is at the jewellers. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms and exterior Notes *The exterior of 25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield is filmed at 25 Cemetery Road in the Weaste Area of Salford. *A cab driver who Vicky Jefferies turns away is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert finds himself in a very tricky situation with Michelle and Vicky; and Audrey is angry to discover Liz has been gossiping about Emma's dad. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,924,233 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes